lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Puporcist (ClockwerkSamurai12)
The Puporcist is the final unlockable episode that belongs to The Loud House. And is unlocked by purchasing the final team pack which features Lisa and Lily Loud Summary Demonic phenomena occurs throughout the Loud Residence, so they call upon the one Pup for the job.... Transcript The episode begins in Demhotep’s lair Demhotep: WHAT?!?! What do you mean we have no more people to corrupt via the Core of Darkness?! Devil Dog: Well, ya see sir; after Lisa’s discovery of the Core of Darkness, the military had it destroyed! Hence, why we don’t have any new minions coming from Royal Woods! Demhotep: Bah!! Well if we don’t have any new friends left on the surface world, we will need the help of an old friend!! And I know.. Just. Who. To. Call! (He laughs evilly) A few minutes later at The Loud House Lisa: Sigh... I am completely bored.... But I guess I should be glad... After all, with that Core of Darkness destroyed; this town can finally go back to it’s peaceful self! Unknown to Lisa, a demonic spirit enters the room and possesses Lily. As such, Lily then starts to cry and is thrashed around in her crib like a rag doll as Lisa turns around and becomes horrified at the event that is unfolding Lisa: Lily?! What’s wrong?! Lily: SILENCE BRAT, THIS INFANT IS MINE!! Lisa runs out of the room & goes to get the others. Lisa: Siblings!! Something is going on with Lily!! Lincoln: Like what exactly? Lisa: Arrive at my room and you’ll see! Everyone races back to Lily and Lisa's room to check on Lily and gasp at what they see Lincoln: Lily?! How are you doing that?! Lily: THERE IS NO LILY! THERE IS ONLY PAZUZU! Lynn: Pazuzu?! Who’s that? Lucy: He is a Mesopotamian demon king of the wind... Made popular by his role in The Exorcist.. I should be able to reason with him... (She walks over to where Lily is) Please demon, spare this child. She knows not of what you do. Save her innocent soul. Lily: SILENCE YOU GOTHIC PRETEEN, THIS INFANT’S SOUL IS MINE! Lincoln: Oh boy, that doesn’t sound good... Leni: What’re we gonna do?! Lucy: If Lily really is possessed by a demon... We may need the help of an exorcist... Lisa: The yellow pages should be able to provide the number of said occupant! (She speed reads through it and dials the number) I just hope this works... ????: (Through phone) Hello, thank you for calling Specter Support! Exactly how may I be of service? Lisa: Yes, my infant sister has been possessed by the demon king of the wind known as Pazuzu. Can you be able to help and get rid of this demon? ????: Pazuzu huh? *Scoffs* Typical demons of the Mesopotamian era... Don’t worry, I’ll be there soon! Lisa: Thank you. Bye! (She hangs up) She said she will be here soon. Lincoln: The sooner the better... A few minutes later, a beagle with ghoulish green skin appears outside the house ????: So Pazuzu is here huh? I won't let him and his cohorts escape again! (She heads to the front door and scratches on it) Lincoln: (Opens the door) I guess you’re the exorcist from before? Proton: Yup! The name’s Proton! I’m a canine/poltergeist crossbreed that is also a paranormal investigator! Show me to where this possessed kid is. Lincoln: She’s upstairs, follow me! Proton is taken to Lily's room. Proton: How long has she been possessed? Lisa: Approximately 2 hours. I was the one who noticed something when she was thrashing about, floating in the air and speaking in a deep raspy voice that didn't belong to her. Lincoln: Can you save her Proton? Proton: Don’t worry, I’ve dealt with this before! I can take care of it! (She approaches Lily) Hey there lil’ girl... Aren’t you just the cutest?! Lisa: Ah-hem?? Proton: Oh right, sorry! Lily, I’m here to get the demon out of you. Can you let me do that? Lily’s head turns 180 degrees and starts puking pea soup all over everyone in the room Proton: Should have seen that coming... We need to tie her down if this exorcism is to work! *Arf* Rope! (Her Pup Pack sends out some light blue ropes) These’ll hold her down! (She ties Lily down) I shall now preform an ancient chant to expel the demon out of her! (She pulls out her tome and reads the passage) Morf detanigiro evah uoy lleh fo level revetahw ot kcab og dna enola luos s’tnafni siht evael! Pazuzu screams in agony as Proton repeats the chant over & over. Eventually Pazuzu leaves Lily. Proton: Now to send you back to whatever hell you came from! (She pulls out her Demonic Banisher Necklace to send Pazuzu back to it’s afterlife of origin) There we go! That wasn’t so bad now was it? (She unties Lily) Sorry about that little cutie, I had to get that mean ol’ demon outta ya! Lily: *Babbles happily as she claps her hands* Proton: I’ll take that as a thank you! (She nuzzles her) Lucy: I hate to break up the moment, but I’m detecting various other demonic beings within this house’s attic. Lori: What could literally be happening up there?! Proton: Only one way to find out! A few minutes later in the attic, Proton and the Loud siblings notice various toys floating around the attack Lincoln: I think Pazuzu brought some friends... Proton: Yeah, no kiddin! The toys then turn their heads 360 degrees before their eyes turn red Lincoln: Yeah, that’s not creepy at all! Proton: Don’t worry, I got this! *Arf* Proton Stream! (Her Pup Pack brings out a nozzle like weapon that fires a beam out of it which suspends them in the air) Now to trap these tiny terrors! *Arf* Muon Trap! (Her Pup Pack then shoots out a small rectangular device that traps the toys in) There! Problem solved! Distorted Voice: Cheer up baby don't you cry. No more tears it's cheer up time. Laugh with me & we will be happy happy happy. Lincoln: That song... It can’t be! Lori: It’s not possible!! A robotic fox then emerges from the shadows as it is the size of an adult with half of his skin missing and large claws on his left hand. It was Fenton the Feel-Better Fox! Fenton: *Distorted* Lori... Why did you leave me.... (He unleashes a blood thirsty roar) Lincoln: Okay... How are we gonna deal with that creep?! Lynn Loud Sr: KILL IT WITH FIRE!! (He pulls out a flamethrower and proceeds to set Fenton on fire. Fenton screams in agony as he burns. Soon he's nothing more than molten goop & charred cloth) Playtime’s over for you!! Rita: Burn in Hell demon toy!! Lucy: As much as I want to interrupt your impressions of Steve McQueen... There’s one more demonic presence in the basement! Proton: Guess I’m not done yet! We better get downstairs! A few minutes later Proton and the Loud Siblings arrive in the basement as coffins rise up from the floor Lucy: Those aren’t mine... I’m serious this time! The coffins then open to reveal skeletons and zombies popping out of them as they scream ghastly Lincoln: Oh boy, this isn’t good! Lynn: One thing I’ve learn from watching zombie movies... And that’s decapitation 101!! Proton: Don’t worry, I got ya covered! (She hands everyone a razor sharp sword) Let’s give these ghouls a Decap Attack! The Loud Family and Proton then begin attacking the zombies and skeletons. One by one the monsters are decapitated by the swords. Soon they're all nothing more than beheaded corpses and piles of bones. Lucy: Good thing that was taken care of... My necklace is detecting zero demonic presence. This house is clean. Proton: Well you’re all welcome. Anytime you need me just call! Lincoln: Thanks again Proton, you’ve been a life saver! Proton: No prob! See ya! (She gets in her van and drives off) Meanwhile, in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: How did you let a paranormal pooch defeat you?! Pazuzu: I didn't know I'd get sucked into her demon device! You try dealing with an exorcist and see how that works! Demhotep: Well at least you tried my friend... Pazuzu: You’re not mad? Demhotep: Of course not, you did your best and that is all that matters. But what should matter is where I can cause mayhem next! Clearly Royal Woods and the Unikingdom can handle what I throw at them... Pazuzu: How about Dimension 8-12-13? Demhotep: Adventure Bay you say? Perfect! Those who reside in that dimension will not stand a chance!!! (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *This episode’s title is based on The Exorcist. And features various plot points including the head spin and pea soup barf. Category:Episodes Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12